leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Rowtuh/Toil, the Burdenkeeper
Description Toil is garbed in a ragged, once-regal purple cloak over a drab double-breasted lab coat. He carries a mechanical "skull" in his left hand, dangling from his hand by its "hair" (several thin and long chains). In his right, he holds a metal sceptre visually resembling a spine (though this is merely decorative - it is not flexible). His own hair is styled as a faux-hawk. Ability Info Toil, the Burdenkeeper is a champion design in League of Legends. Toil begins with 1 rank in his ultimate ability, and can rank it up 3 additional times, once each at 6, 11, and 16. Note that Toil has multiple means of creating Skulls, but primarily creates Skulls via Living Metal. Skulls have health equal to Toil's maximum Skulls, and take a maximum of 1 damage from any source. This includes that they will only take 1 total damage from any periodic effect, such as or , though obviously a champion can damage them multiple times. Skulls stay fairly close to Toil, though the most recently gained stays the farthest. They follow in a zig-zag dance as he walks and orbit him in a spiral while he is still. Skulls do not block skillshots, nor are they targetted by minions, monsters, or towers. (Whether they take damage from single-target skillshots as they pass through is undefined, though preferred. This depends upon the difficulty of coding.) Abilities If Toil drops below 35% health, he instantly creates a Skull (but no more than the maximum, as usual), and all Skulls are healed to full and become untargettable for seconds. In addition, Toil gains a shield equal to of his maximum health}} for 5 seconds. Dead Skin is affected by cooldown reduction. |cooldown=120 }} Toil lashes out with his sceptre, dealing damage to targets in a line. Each living Skull also immediately casts Wreckspine at 20% damage. |leveling = |cooldown= |cost=35 |costtype=mana |range=950 }} For 4 seconds, Scorched Earth deals 50% damage in a small area around targets hit. }} }} Toil ignites a Skull, turning it into an impact bomb. He can throw the bomb within the next 6 seconds to deal damage in a small area and stun all targets hit. |leveling= seconds |cooldown=10 |cost=1 Skull + |costtype=mana |range=925 }} Each Skull's next attack from Scorch Earth also slows by 35% for seconds (33% stacking slow amount and duration refresh when multiple Skulls attack the same target). }} }} Toil gains bonus ability power for each living Skull. |description2= Toil's nearest Skull stops in place to weigh down the mind of a target, damaging them and increasingly slowing them for 2 seconds while a leash holds. After the slow ends, they are dealt the same damage again and silenced for 1.5 seconds. (Living Metal creates a Skull if the second effect is applied.) |leveling= |leveling2= 900 |cooldown= |cost=75 |costtype=mana |range=750 }} Instead of being slowed, the target is snared. For 2 seconds from initial cast, target deals 7% reduced damage for every living Skull. }} }} On levelling any basic ability for the first time, Toil immediately gains a Skull. |description2= Whenever any of Toil's basic abilities hit at least one enemy champion, he creates a Skull, up to a cap. Toil cannot create more than one Skull every few seconds. Additionally, if a Skull is damaged, it becomes untargettable for a short period. |leveling2 = }} Toil creates a Skull, and his next basic ability in the next 4 seconds adds a Scorch effect (as listed with each). In addition, every second, each Skull deals magic damage to one nearby enemy target (50% damage to repeat targets in the same barrage and to minions), prioritising unique champions and low-health targets of Wreckspine. Toil gains 25% of the damage dealt (calculated before target's modifiers) as a shield for 2 seconds, stacking freely. |leveling= mana per second per Skull |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana |range=675 }} }} Designer notes First round Not a huge fan of the passive. Doesn't really feel consistent with the concept... Potentially neither does Scorched Earth, to be honest. It's like you have these two all-in abilities on a character that really likes to fire mid-range artillery at people and keep his Skulls safe. Character might use the Skull mechanic too much, actually. Like, it's cool when it's a significant part of the character, but... The silence-after-slow thing on Burden Mind is a bit weird. Should reconsider that. It's like Swain + Syndra had a baby. Second round I do like how you can have "pet casters" that copy your spells (see Wreckspine). Maybe this mechanic should be reworked into a Mesmer-like character that gains sigils as s/he casts spells, and all of hir abilities are copied, not just Wreckspine. Better focus on pets. Hm. Third round I think Cycle of Life shouldn't itself stun - it should instead apply a status effect that a hit by Wreckspine can activate in the next 3 seconds, which then stuns - like after . Not sure silence on Burden Mind makes a lot of sense for the character. Like, he's heady, but not necessarily silence...y. Category:Custom champions